Memories
by krystaleire
Summary: Mengisahkan masa lalu Rukia Kuchiki—anak dari Hisana dan Byakuya Kuchiki—saat remaja dan segala permasalahan dalam keluarganya. Genre: Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort. Mind to RnR?


**Memories**

by: Krystaleire

.

.

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

.

.

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, and...?

AU... What else?

.

**Warning:** mohon diperhatikan petunjuk waktunya,

terimakasih :)

.

.

Wanita muda itu berdiri di hadapan daun pintu bercat coklat yang sudah terkelupas di sana-sini. Terdengar suara berdecit saaat ia mendorong daun pintu itu, mencoba membukanya perlahan. Wanita itu menatap uangan di balik daun pintu coklat tersebut. Ruangan kecil yang minim furnitur tertangkap irisnya yang berwarna keunguan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, wanita itu berjalan mendekati sofa merah marun yang warnanya telah memudar—di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri lukisan, foto, dan hal lainnya yang terpajang di dinding bercat krem milik ruangan tersebut. Bola matanya berhenti di hadapan pigura dengan ukiran swastika dari emas. Di dalamnya, terdapat selembar foto keluarga inti yang bahagia. Sesosok ayah dan ibu yang diidam-idamkan semua anak, dan seorang gadis remaja yang tampak amat menyayangi kedua sosok itu ada diantara mereka.

Wanita beriris violet itu tersenyum melihatnya. Kenangannya kembali kepada masa kecilnya...

.

.

**_~20 tahun yang lalu~_**

"Rukia, ini sudah malam! Ibu juga sudah lelah, Nak," ujar seorang wanita dengan lembut namun tetap tegas, pada bocah perempuan penuh tawa yang berputar-putar mengelilinya. Bocah perempuan itu bersembunyi di balik selimut beludru berwarna biru yang jauh lebih besar dari badannya.

"Tapi, aku belum mengantuk, _Okaa-san_. Ayolah _Kaa-san,_ temani aku bermain sebentar lagi..." kata bocah perempuan mungilnya, merajuk.

"Tidak bisa, Rukia. Besok Kamis dan kau harus bangun pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ayo, ke kamarmu, _Kaa-san_ akan menceritakan kisah terakhir dari buku yang _Kaa-san_ baca," ujar wanita bermarga Kuchiki itu sambil 'menggiring' putri kecilnya ke lantai atas—menuju kamarnya.

Setelah berdoa dan berbaring nyaman di balik selimut birunya, bocah perempuan itu pun siap mendengar dongeng sebelum tidur terbaru dari bibir ibunya

.

Jam meja di samping tempat tidur Rukia telah menunjukkan pukul 12.05. Yakin bahwa putri kecilnya sudah masuk ke alam mimpi, wanita bermarga Kuchiki itu mencium kening putrinya dan keluar kamar secara perlahan. Ia menemukan sesosok pria berambut panjang dengan poni yang dibiarkan jatuh di hadapan wajahnya, di lantai bawah. Pria tersebut baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Aku pulang," kata pria itu.

"_Okaerinasai_. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya wanita itu penuh perhatian.

"Tadi sore ada 2 orang pasien kecelakaan dengan luka serius. Kami harus melakukan operasi beruntun. Kabarnya, mereka terlalu asyik kebut-kebutan di jalan sehingga tidak sempat mengerem saat melihat palang kereta api di depan."

"Ya ampun..." Wanita bertubuh mungil itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menyalakan kompor, memanaskan sup buatannya untuk makan malam suaminya.

"Rukia sudah tidur?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?" balas wanita itu sambil mencicipi masakannya kembali.

"12? Biasanya anak-anak masih aktif di malam hari, kan? Kemarin saja dia baru tidur jam 3 pagi..."

"Kemarin sekolahnya diliburkan karena ada pelatihan para guru, karena itu dia bisa tidak tidur hingga pagi. Lihat? Kau saja tidak tahu mengenai jadwal anakmu sendiri."

"Aku sibuk bekerja terus untuk menghidupi kalian. Wajar saja aku lupa." Pria beriris keabuan itu mengambil tempat duduk di dekat meja makan dan menggumamkan sesuatu. "Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu, aku makan dulu." Ia mulai menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan istrinya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidur duluan, Byakuya. Selamat malam."

Dan dokter ternama di Rumah Sakit Seireitei itu pun makan malam sendirian di tengah keheningan malam. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan peralatan makan dalam rumah bercat krem itu.

.

.

"_Kaa-san, _hari ini _Tou-san _pulang malam lagi?" tanya Rukia sambil mengusap-usap matanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang menyergapnya.

"Iya, Rukia. Kau tidur saja duluan, nanti akan _Kaa-san_ bangunkan kalau _Tou-san_ sudah pulang. Kau pasti lelah sehabis pulang dari pesta ulangtahun anak lelaki berambut oranye itu."

"Benar? Janji ya, _Kaa-san_." Rukia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking ibunya, sebelum beranjak naik ke lantai atas. "Ngomong-ngomong, nama anak itu Ichigo," tambahnya, menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak di tangga.

Ibunya yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya—merajut—sambil menunggu suaminya pulang.

.

"Kau tidak pulang?!" terdengar suara terkejut seorang wanita di sudut ruangan di lantai bawah rumah bercat krem itu, tak lama setelah Rukia pergi tidur.

"_Maaf, tapi ada pasien darurat yang didatangkan dari Klinik Seireitei. Aku... Ah ya, Gin-san, sebentar, aku sedang menghubungi istriku! ... Halo, Hisana? Aku harus bergegas. Sampai besok!" _Dan sambungan telepon pun diputus secara sepihak.

Hisana—wanita itu—hanya memandang gagang telepon di hadapannya dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

**_~1,5 tahun kemudian~_**

Akhir-akhir ini, Rukia sering mendengar adu mulut antara kedua orangtuanya. Dulu, orangtuanya memang sering berdebat, tapi hanya sekedar debat tanpa ada suara bernada tinggi atau suara barang pecah maupun tamparan.

Semua itu bermula ketika gadis beriris violet itu mendadak terjaga dari tidurnya, dan berniat untuk mengambil minum, saat langkahnya terhenti mendengar teriakan ibunya.

"Kau hanya mementingkan pekerjaanmu!"

"Ini memang tugasku sebagai seorang dokter, Hisana!"

Saat itu, Rukia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, berharap bahwa ia tak pernah mendengar itu semua.

Sayangnya, semua itu tak hanya terjadi di satu malam saja. Di malam yang lain, Rukia mendengar tangisan ibunya. Pelan sekali memang, tapi karena suasana malam memang sepi, gadis mungil beriris violet itu dapat mendengar setiap isak tangis ibunya.

.

.

"Rukia, dengar." Kepala keluarga Kuchiki memulai percakapan di ruang keluarga pada Sabtu siang itu, saat matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Rukia yang saat itu berusia 12 tahun memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku dan Hisana... memutuskan untuk bercerai."

Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sosok pria berambut panjang di hadapannya itu, Rukia hanya diam, tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat, semua ini akan terjadi. Ia hanya bisa menunggu, dan sekaranglah saatnya.

"Kau boleh memilih hendak ikut aku atau ibumu. Aku akan pindah ke Osaka—untuk urusan pekerjaan juga—sedangkan _Kaa-san_-mu akan tetap di sini. Jawabanmu kami tunggu sampai besok sore."

Gadis beriris violet itu tetap tenang, tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Rukia... kau... baik-baik saja kan, Nak?" tanya Hisana khawatir melihat anaknya hanya diam saja.

"_Ne_, _Kaa-san_, _daijou-bu._ Aku... sepertinya aku harus ke kamar." Rukia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan naik ke lantai atas, masih dengan tatapan datar.

Di ruangan itu, Hisana menitikkan air matanya. "Ini pasti berat untuknya... Kita... benar-benar bukan orangtua yang baik..."

"Tenanglah, Hisana. Ini jalan terbaik. Kau dan aku sudah tidak ada kecocokkan lagi. Rukia... memang harus menerima apa pun keputusan kita. Toh, kita sudah memberinya hak untuk memilih."

.

.

Di kamarnya, Rukia berganti baju dan diam-diam melompat dari jendela kamarnya menuju pohon besar di depan kamarnya. Dengan tak bersuara, ia turun dari pohon itu, menuju garasi dan mengambil sepedanya. Ia mengayuh sepedanya cepat, mengeluarkan gejolak emosinya.

Rukia sudah sering melakukan hal itu, ketika ia merasa muak dengan segala hal dalam hidupnya. Biasanya, ia akan menghentikan sepedanya di depan toko takoyaki favoritnya, di hamparan rumput dekat sungai di bawah jalan kota, atau di depan rumah Ichigo—sahabatnya. Dan di sana, ia merasa bisa menghilangkan semua kepenatan akan permasalahan hidupnya.

Tapi kali ini, Rukia mengayuh tanpa berhenti. Ia menyusuri seluruh jalan di kotanya, meluapkan emosinya. Rukia terus mengayuh dengan kecepatan tinggi, sambil terisak... Saat menara jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, gadis beriris violet dengan rambut pendek kehitaman itu terlihat sedang menuntun sepedanya perlahan di sepanjang pinggiran sungai. Ia sudah memutuskan, siapa yang akan dipilihnya.

.

.

**_~3 tahun kemudian~_**

"_Kaa-san_, lihat!" Rukia yang sedari tadi sibuk mematut dirinya di cermin berbalik kepada ibunya sambil berputar perlahan. "Aku Rukia dalam seragam SMA!" katanya bersemangat.

Ya, ini hari pertamanya di SMA. Sudah saatnya ia mengganti seragam _sailor_-nya ke baju berlapis ala SMA I Seireitei.

Benar. 3 tahun yang lalu, gadis beriris violet itu memilih untuk ikut ibunya, tetap tinggal di Seireitei, Tokyo. Semenjak itu, Hisana—ibunya—memulai bisnis rajut yang penghasilannya cukup untuk menghidupi dia dan anak perempuannya. Gadisnya sendiri sedang bekerja sambilan di sebuah restoran cepat saji sebagai kasir.

Rukia membiarkan dirinya terus memakai topeng sejak perceraian itu, bersikap ceria—bahkan terkadang ceria berlebihan—di hadapan ibu dan teman-temannya.

Padahal sebenarnya, hatinya kosong, dunianya kosong. Ia hanya menunjukkan dirinya yang asli di hadapan Ichigo, sahabat masa kecilnya—yang saat ini kebetulan satu sekolah lagi dengannya. Rukia telah membuang semua foto ayahnya di rumahnya, supaya tidak memikirkan pria itu terus menerus. Ia iri melihat cerita teman-temannya yang memiliki anggota keluarga yang berkumpul lengkap. Ia dipusingkan dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan warisan, data keluarga dan lainnya. Ia lelah.

Tapi, Rukia tidak tahu, masih ada satu foto ayahnya di rumahnya, yang belum—tidak bisa—dilenyapkan. Foto ayahnya di dompet ibunya.

.

Bercerai bukan berarti putus hubungan sama sekali. Bercerai bukan berarti tidak peduli satu sama lain lagi. Bercerai _terpaksa _dilakukan karena adanya ketidakcocokan antara satu sama lain yang sudah tidak dapat dihindarkan atau dimaklumi lagi, karena itulah pasangan memilih untuk berpisah, supaya mereka bisa hidup lebih tenang tanpa berpura-pura nyaman berada di sisi pasangannya.

Dan lagi, meski sudah berpisah, anak dari pasangan tersebut tetaplah menjadi anak kedua orang tersebut. Tidak berarti bisa ada kasus di mana tidak diakuinya seorang anak oleh ayah/ibunya yang telah bercerai...

Diam-diam, setiap bulannya Byakuya mengirimi uang untuk biaya hidup mantan istri dan anaknya itu. Hisana menerima uang Byakuya itu dalam bentuk tambahan gaji dari perusahaan kecil tempat wanita paruh baya itu bekerjasama menjalankan bisnis rajutnya.

.

Malam itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Gadis beriris violet itu baru saja melangkahkan kaki kanannya memasuki rumahnya ketika jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam.

"_Tadaima_. _Kaa-san_?" Gadis itu memeriksa ruangan-ruangan di rumahnya, tapi ia tak dapat menemukan sosok ibunya. Ia yakin ibunya sedang pergi ke rumah pelanggan untuk mengantarkan pesanan rajutan.

Rukia mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah kuyup menggunakan handuk, meski telah menggunakan payung saat pulang dari restoran tempatnya bekerja sambilan tadi. Wajar saja, hujan yang turun diiringi dengan hembusan angin kencang. Ya, hujan badai.

_KRING! KRING!_

Telepon di ruangan tengah berbunyi. Dengan tangan kiri masih mengusap-usapkan handuk ke rambutnya, tangan kanannya meraih gagang telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi..._"

"_Rukia...?_" ujar suara di seberang telepon.

_DEG!_ Rukia ingat suara ini. Samar-samar, dalam ingatannya terbayang seberkas wajah tegas yang berponi panjang membelah wajahnya.

"_Tou_—. Ah, bukan... Oh, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa panggilan yang pantas untukmu."

"_Rukia? Kau mengenali suaraku? Kau ingat aku—"_

"Daripada basa-basi, cepat katakan apa maksudmu menelepon kemari. Kau ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan kami setelah kautinggal, hah?"

"_Rukia, aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu... Biarkan aku berbicara dengan Hisana."_

"Dia belum pulang."

"_Eh? Ke mana dia malam-malam begini?_"

"Apa urusanmu menanyakan itu? Sudahlah, karena orang yang kaucari tidak ada, lebih baik kau menelepon lain kali. _Ja, mata_."

_KLEK! _ Telepon ditutup. Rukia terdiam, masih menggeggam gagang telepon yang telah kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ia sadar bahwa ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya tadi benar-benar tidak sopan. Sekalipun Byakuya Kuchiki adalah orang yang membuat ibunya menangis setiap malam saat masa-masa awal perceraian, ia tetaplah orang yang pernah berada di sisi Rukia sebagai sosok yang ia sebut 'ayah', dan sampai saat ini pun status pria itu masih tetap 'ayah Rukia'.

"Apa aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada _Kaa-san_? Atau aku berpura-pura tidak tahu saja bahwa ada telepon dari mantan ayahku?" Rukia menggumam sendiri.

.

.

Hari itu, Rukia tiba di rumah lebih cepat karena guru-guru mengadakan rapat untuk menjalani pelatihan. Karena jam kerjanya masih lama, Rukia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dulu dan membantu ibunya.

Rukia tertegun sejenak saat melihat sepatu hitam mengkilat dengan merk mahal di depan pintu rumahnya. Siapa yang datang? Pertanyaan dalam pikiran Rukia itu terjawab saat dirinya menemukan sosok yang meneleponnya tempo hari, sedang bercakap-cakap hangat dengan ibunya di ruang tamu.

Rukia menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya dari pundaknya.

"Rukia-_chan_? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hisana heran. "Ini..."

Pria paruh baya yang sudah 3 tahun tak ditemuinya itu beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Rukia, lalu merengkuhnya. "Apa kabar, anakku?"

Tanpa berpikir, Rukia mendorong sosok pria di hadapannya itu, tidak mau menerima pelukan dari 'ayahnya'. "Lepaskan aku!" Lalu, iris violetnya menatap ke arah wanita yang amat mirip dengannya. "_Kaa-san_, apa maksudnya ini?! Kenapa kau biarkan dia memasuki rumah kita lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya? Bukankah kau membencinya?"

"Tenang Rukia, _Kaa-san_ akan menjelaskan semuanya..." Hisana membenarkan posisi duduknya, menyeruput teh, lalu dengan tenang mulai berkata, "_Kaa-san_... tak pernah membencinya, Rukia. _Kaa-san_ mencintai ayahmu, dan menerima keputusan cerai itu demi kebahagiaan kita semua. Ayahmu kembali ke 'rumah' hari ini, hendak kembali pada kita, Rukia. Awalnya _Kaa-san_ pun menolak, tapi ada kerinduan dalam hati ini untuk bertemu dengannya.

Kami telah berbicara lama sejak tadi, dan kami sadar bahwa kami bisa memperbaiki semuanya, mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi, menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan Rukia? Memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia seperti teman-temanmu, seperti dulu?"

Gadis berambut hitam dalam balutan _seifuku_ itu terdiam. 'Cinta? Rindu? Tch, apa itu? Jadi selama ini _Kaa-san_ hanya berpura-pura tegar, berpura-pura baik-baik saja ditinggal _Tou-san_?' pikiran Rukia berkecamuk.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku benci pria ini! Dan jangan sebut dia 'ayahku'!" Rukia berlari keluar rumahnya dan langsung mengayuh sepedanya—ritualnya sejak dulu untuk memulihkan 'kesadarannya', menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

.

.

Saat 2 hari kemudian Rukia kembali ke rumahnya—setelah selama 2 malam menginap di rumah Inoue, Rukia kembali melihat sosok 'ayahnya'. Dari para tetanngganya, ia tahu bahwa ayahnya juga datang ke rumahnya kemarin. Tampaknya, berkunjung ke rumahnya akan menjadi rutinitas harian seorang Byakuya Kuchiki.

Mengetahui hal itu, Rukia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke rumah. Melalui pohon di depan jendela kamarnya, Rukia memanjat dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian dan perlengkapannya secara diam-diam, kemudian membawa semua barang itu ke rumah Inoue. Toh, Inoue tinggal sendirian. Tentu ia akan senang jika ada teman yang menginap di rumahnya selama beberapa hari.

.

.

Seminggu hari kemudian, Rukia yang menuntun sepedanya yang berisi pakaian dan sisa-sisa cemilan yang belum habis ke rumahnya, disambut oleh Hisana dan... Byakuya.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari hadapanku, dari kehidupan kami?" tanya Rukia dengan suara keras, mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu orang-orang yang lewat di depan rumahnya.

"Ssst, Rukia, masuklah. Kita bicarakan saja di dalam," bujuk wanita lembut di hadapannya. Awalnya, gadis beriris violet itu malas menanggapi bujukan ibunya, ia tak peduli kalau orang-orang tahu mengenai masalah keluarganya.

Tapi, berhubung cuaca hari itu sangat terik, dan sungguh tidak nyaman mendiskusikan masalah berat soal 'kembalinya seorang ayah' di bawah cuaca yang sangat panas, Rukia memilih masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Rukia," ujar sosok pria yang saat ini rambutnya telah dipotong sebahu saat mereka telah nyaman berada di kursinya masing-masing di ruang tamu. "Aku tahu, yang memulai semua ini adalah aku. Aku—_Tou-san_—selalu mengabaikan semuanya, _Tou-san_ lebih fokus pada pekerjaan dibanding keluarga. Sebenarnya itu semua _Tou-san _lakukan demi membahagiakan kalian, mencukupi segala kebutuhanmu, Rukia. Tapi, mungkin _Tou-san_ memang kelewat batas, dan terbawa emosi, hingga akhirnya berujung pada perceraian itu...

Selama di Osaka, _Tou-san _merasa hampa. _Tou-san _mungkin mendapat gaji yang lebihh besar dibanding ketika _Tou-san_ bekerja di sini. Tapi, _Tou-san _tidak bahagia. Tidak. _Tou-san_ berkeinginan kuat untuk kembali ke keluarga ini. _Tou-san_ rindu dengan hal yang bernama 'kehangatan keluarga'."

Gadis berambut hitam itu sebenarnya sudah muak dengan segala ucapan yang keluar dari bibir 'ayahnya' itu. Tapi, ia teringat dengan kata-kata Inoue dan Ichigo tempo hari, saat ia sedang menginap di rumah Inoue...

.

.

_-Flashback ketika Rukia berada di rumah Inoue-_

"Jadi begitu, Rukia-chan... Kalau menurutku... mungkin kau harus memberi kesempatan pada ayahmu," ujar Inoue.

"Eh? Maksudmu, aku harus menerima ayahku masuk ke dalam keluarga yang pernah ditinggalkannya? Tidak!"

"Aku setuju dengan Inoue, Rukia." Kali ini Ichigo yang bicara. "Aku telah mengenalmu sejak kita masih kanak-kanak. Aku mendengar semua ceritamu, keluh kesahmu. Aku tahu bahwa kau merindukan sosok ayahmu, Rukia. Kau tak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri..."

"Ya. Dan Rukia, kau melihat raut wajah ibumu saat 'ayahmu' kembali kan? Apakah dia bahagia? Kalau ya, berarti dia sangat senang mengetahui bahwa suaminya telah 'pulang'," tambah gadis beriris coklat itu lagi.

"Okaa-san..." Rukia ingat wajah ibunya yang berbinar-binar menceritakan kepulangan ayahnya.

"Rukia, kau ingin ibumu bahagia kan? Kau tahu bahwa pada masa-masa awal perceraian mereka, kau mendengar isak tangis ibumu setiap malam, secara diam-diam. Mungkin saja dia masih menitikkan air matanya tiap malam sampai saat ini, tanpa kau ketahui. Kupikir dia merasa tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagi ayahmu, ia tidak bahagia. Tapi sekarang, ayahmu telah kembali dan ia bahagia," jelas Ichigo lagi.

"Aku—aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian, kenapa kalian justru mendukung Tou-san yang telah mencampakkan keluarganya sendiri..."

"Rukia, orang lain yang bernasib sama sepertimu, pasti memilih merestui kedua orangtuanya 'rujuk' kembali. Aku yakin. Tidak ada yang tidak mau memiliki keluarga harmonis." Inoue mengakhiri pecakapan mereka malam itu.

.

_-Flashback ended-_

.

"_T-Tou-san_, beri aku waktu sampai besok untuk berpikir. Setelah itu, aku akan mengatakan semua yang ada di pikiranku pada Okaa-san dan Otou-san. Maaf, sekarang aku hanya ingin mengurung diri di kamar..." Rukia menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya, lalu menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidurnya, sambil matanya menerawang.

Ia terdiam lama, sesekali memainkan jari-jarinya, dan rambutnya. Tanpa sadar, Rukia terlelap dalam pikirannya dan baru terjaga ketika matahari baru menampakkan dirinya. Ya, ini sudah hari 'besok' yang dijanjikan Rukia.

Usai mandi, Rukia mempersiapkan dirinya. Perlahan, ia turun dari tangga dan mendapati Byakuya sudah datang dan saat ini duduk menunggu di ruang tamu, sementara Hisana sedang sibuk menyiapkan teh.

"_Tou-san_,_ Kaa-san_, aku akan ikut kalian. Aku menyetujui dan mendukung keputusan kalian, apa pun itu. Aku ingin kita kembali menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh."

Mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil putri mereka, Hisana langsung mendekapnya erat, menitikkan air mata. Begitu juga Byakuya yang mendekapnya dari belakang. Rukia bingung kenapa ia sempat tenggelam dalam emosi, dan sulit menerima sosok ayahnya. Rukia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, itu tidak penting. Saat ini, mereka semua menangis. Bahagia.

.

.

"Jadi, hari ini _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ akan pergi ke toko bayi? Lalu, kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" tanya gadis berambut hitam pendek dari balik komik _Bleach _yang sedang dibacanya.

"Toko _perlengkapan _bayi, Rukia-_chan_. Mana ada toko yang menjual bayi, hahaha," tukas Byakuya sambil tertawa kecil karena leluconnya sendiri.

"Yaah, apapun itu, tapi kau harus menjaga rumah karena ada beberapa pelanggan _Kaa-san _yang akan mengambil pesanan hari ini. Kau bisa mengecek pesanan mereka di _memo_ yang ada di atas meja telepon." Hisana yang berbalut terusan putih dengan blazer hitam itu memperingatkan Rukia akan tugasnya.

"Iya _Kaa-san_, aku tahu. Hati-hati ya! Jangan lupa beli kartunya juga!"

Sudah 3 bulan sejak keluarga Kuchiki kembali harmonis. Rukia bersyukur ia menerima ayahnya lagi. Benar kata Ichigo, sejak itu, Hisana selalu tampak bahagia dan lebih bersemangat. Tanpa disadari, putri keluarga Kuchiki itu sendiri menikmati kehidupannya dengan keadaan seperti saat ini, di mana kedua orangtuanya kembali lengkap. Malah, ia semakin menyayangi ayahnya. Hal itu bisa dibuktikan dengan adanya kembali foto-foto Byakuya di dinding ber-cat krem rumahnya. Di sana ada foto terbaru mereka—Byakuya, Hisana, dan Rukia di tengah-tengah mereka. Bahkan, kau bisa melihat kebahagiaan dan kehangatan keluarga terpancar dari foto tersebut

Saat ini, Rukia sedang menjaga rumah sementara kedua orangtuanya pergi untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi untuk merayakan kelahiran anak pertama Bibi Retsu–adik Hisana—yang semakin dekat.

Tapi, Rukia tahu alasan sebenarnya Rukia tidak diperbolehkan ikut, bukan karena harus mengurusi pelanggan. Lagipula, bisa saja kan orangtuanya pergi membeli perlengkapan bayi itu besok. Semua itu hanya alasan karena mereka hendak membeli hadiah ulangtahun untuk Rukia, yang akan berulangtahun besok.

Bagaimana gadis beriris violet kita bisa se-pede itu? Tentu saja, kemarin, dia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya di kamar. Ia menguping rencana mereka. Rukia sendiri tidak sabar hadiah apa yang akan orangtuanya berikan kepadanya...

.

.

Pukul 1 siang itu, telepon rumah Rukia berdering.

"Siapa yang menelepon ya? Bukankah sudah semua pelanggan mengambil hasil rajutan pesanan mereka hari ini?" ucap Rukia perlahan.

"_Moshi-moshi._.."

"_Anda Rukia Kuchiki?_"

"Ya, benar. Maaf, siapa ini?"

"_Saya Coyote Stark dari kepolisian. Saya..._"

Kalimat kedua yang didengar gadis beriris violet dari seberang telepon itu sukses membuatnya terhenyak seketika. Rukia menahan napas, menjatuhkan gagang telepon dari genggamannya.

"_Halo...? Halo? Nona Rukia? Halo?"_

...

...

Rukia _menjerit. _Rukia menjambaki rambutnya. Air matanya tumpah dengan derasnya. Rukia tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Ia terus berteriak, mengucapkan kata '_Kaa-san_' dan '_Tou-san_'. Rukia mengutuk dirinya.

.

.

Rukia satu-satunya orang yang masih berdiri di dekat dua batu nisan itu. Ia tak peduli meski payung tak lagi berguna dalam hujan badai seperti ini. Tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, kedua sahabatnya—Ichigo dan Inoue—melihat pemandangan memilukan di hadapan mereka itu. Inoue mendekap mulutnya, menahan tangis. Sementara, Ichigo hanya bisa menatap sosok gadis berambut hitam itu sendu.

Ya, kemarin kedua orangtua Rukia meninggal, saat hendak membeli perlengkapan bayi untuk Bibi Retsu, tepat sehari sebelum hari peringatan ulangtahunnya. Hari ini, hari ulangtahun Rukia. Hari ini pulalah, kedua orangtuanya dimakamkan. Ini benar-benar hari ulangtahun terburuk dalam hidup gadis beriris violet itu.

Polisi yang meneleponnya kemarin telah menjelaskan semuanya. Usai pergi ke toko perlengkapan bayi, pasangan Kuchiki itu pergi ke toko sepeda. Ya, sepeda. Itulah barang yang direncanakan sebagai hadiah ulangtahun putri mereka. Namun, uang yang dibawa kurang sehingga Byakuya memutuskan untuk mengambil uang terlebih dahulu di bank...

.

-_Flashback ketika Byakuya dan Hisana berada di luar rumah-_

"Wah, wah, tampaknya uang yang kubawa tidak cukup. Hisana, kau tunggu di sini, ya. Urahara-san, saya permisi dulu hendak ke bank di seberang itu."

Hisana mengangguk dan hanya menatap punggung suaminya, dan menyaksikan semuanya. Saat Byakuya sedang menyeberang, dari arah kanan sebuah sepeda motor melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pengendara motor itu mengemudi seperti orang gila! Dengan titis namun mengerikan, motornya meliuk-liuk diantara mobil, truk dan bus yang ada di jalanan saat itu.

Sayang, saat motor tersebut berhasil lolos diantara 2 truk besar, ia tidak melihat sosok Byakuya di balik truk yang sedang menyeberang.

CRASH!

Tabrakan itu tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Truk-truk besar di belakang Byakuya langsung mengerem dengan cepat dan membelokkan jalur awalnya supaya tidak mengenai sosok pria yang tergeletak di tengah jalan itu. Byakuya jatuh tersungkur diiringi jeritan Hisana yang langsung berlari dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menghampiri suaminya. Saat itu, Hisana tak mempedulikan sekelilingnya dan sebuah mobil yang tidak mengetahui tragedi tabrakan pertama itu menabrak Hisana yang tengah berusaha meraih suaminya...

.

.

Gelap. Buram. Irama napas yang tidak teratur. Perih. Itu semua yang dirasakan kedua pasangan Kuchiki itu. Mereka berdua terbaring berdekatan, dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Dengan tangan berlumuran darah, Byakuya menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"Hi...sa...na... uhk! Maafkan... aku.. atas.. s-segala..nya..."

"Bya..ku...ya..." Hisana tersenyum dalam air mata yang mengalir bersama darah dari pelipisnya. Ia membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya pada suaminya. _Aku tidak menyesal pernah mencintaimu._

Dan mereka menutup mata yang tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi kelopaknya, mengistirahatkan diri mereka. Mereka mengakhiri hidup mereka dalam senyuman.

.

-_Flashback ended-_

.

Sekarang, Rukia hanya tinggal sendirian. Seminggu pertama setelah kematian orangtuanya, ia tidak mau keluar rumah. Ia bahkan tidak mau makan satu sendok pun jika Ichigo tidak memaksanya.

Rukia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tidak menyetujui permintaan 'rujuk' Byakuya lebih cepat waktu itu. Rukia menyesal, kenapa ia membuang-buang waktu kebahagiaan mereka dengan bersikap menolak seperti anak-anak waktu itu.

Rukia tidak butuh sepeda baru yang diantar Urahara tadi pagi—yang tidak mempedulikan kekurangan uang yang belum dibayarkan dalam transaksi pembelian sepeda kemarin—kalau itu harus didapat dengan mengorbankan yawa kedua orangtuanya.

Andai dia tahu bahwa waktu hidup orangtuanya hanya 3 bulan...

Tidak. Andai saja dia ikut pergi bersama orangtuanya waktu itu, ia akan ikut meninggal bersama orangtuanya. 'Itu lebih baik daripada hidup yatim-piatu, sebatang kara seperti ini...' pikir Rukia. Rukia telah mencoba melakukan beberapa percobaan bunuh diri, kalau saja Ichigo atau Inoue tidak menemukannya tepat waktu.

Karena berbahaya, akhirnya Rukia dibawa ke rumah Ichigo. Di sana, untuk beberapa hari, ia dirawat oleh keluarga Ichigo dan merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti yang dulu. Perlahan-lahan, pikiran sehatnya pun kembali.

Rukia lebih bisa menerima semuanya saat ini. Meski pun ia sudah menjadi anak yatim-piatu, ia masih memiliki orang-orang yang mendukungnya untuk terus semangat menjalani hidup. Adalah salah untuk berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia juga mati waktu itu.

.

.

Ichigo memasuki kamar Rukia yang sekarang tinggal bersama Inoue ketika Rukia sedang melihat-lihat album foto keluarganya dalam senyum sedihnya.

"Rukia..."

"Ah? A-ada apa, Ichi?" tanya Rukia terkejut.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu duduk di samping Rukia di tempat tidur. "Kau tidak boleh terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan... Oh, dan maksudku kemari adalah untuk mengantarkan ini." Ichigo menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat berpita violet. "Aku sampai lupa. Aku baru ingat aku menerima ini dari Urahara-san, pemilik toko sepeda itu. Aku menyimpannya di laci mejaku dan baru menemukannya pagi ini saat disuruh Ibu membereskan meja belajar. Yaah, kupikir itu hadiah ulangtahun yang lain?"

Rukia terdiam, dan perlahan melepaskan pita itu dari kotaknya, dan membuka tutup kotak itu. Di dalamnya, gadis beriris violet itu menemukan sebuah surat dan seuntai kalung berwarna putih berbandul huruf 'K' yang sangat indah. Di bagian belakang huruf K itu, terukir nama: Rukia, Hisana, Byakuya. Ya, 'K' untuk 'Kuchiki'.

"Indah sekali..." Rukia memuji kalung itu, terharu. Kemudian, ia membaca surat yang ikut serta bersama kalung itu. Surat itu ditulis dengan tulisan tangan ibunya, ia hafal sekali. Selesai membaca surat itu, Ichigo membiarkan Rukia menangis dalam dekapannya.

.

.

**_~15 tahun kemudian, kembali ke waktu di awal cerita~_**

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san_, sudah lama ya... Aku rindu rumah ini. Aku rindu kalian. Aku rindu semua hal yang terjadi ketika kita masih bersama, utuh..." gumam wanita berambut hitam pendek itu.

Rukia—yang saat ini berusia 30 tahun—memejamkan matanya, menahan sebutir air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"_Okaa-saan!_" terdengar suara anak lelaki yang menghampirinya dari kejauhan.

Rukia menarik napas dan berbalik, tersenyum ke arah anak lelaki itu. "Lho, Byakuya, _Tou-san _ di mana?"

"_Tou-san_ ada di belokan itu, sedang beli es krim. Ini... rumah siapa, _Kaa-san_?"

"Oh, ini adalah rumah _Kaa-san_ sewaktu _Kaa-san _masih kecil..." jawab wanita beriris violet itu.

"Waaah... Rumah yang bagus! Mmm.. Oh! Apakah ini _Ojii-san _dan _Obaa-san_-nya Byaku?" Mata bocah lelaki itu berbinar menatap selembar foto dalam bingkai berukiran swastika di atasnya.

"Ya, benar sekali. Kau pasti ingat, nama _Obaa-san_ adalah Hisana, dan nama _Ojii-san_ seperti namamu, Byakuya. Kau harus bangga memiliki nama yang sama dengan kakekmu Byaku, dia adalah pria yang tegas, profesional dan bertanggung jawab."

Rukia masih memandangi rumah masa kecilnya, ketika sosok pria berambut oranye yang sedang membawa 2 buah es krim cone itu datang menghampirinya.

"Kau rindu rumah ini ya, Rukia? Kau mau kita tinggal di sini? Kupikir seseorang harus merawatnya..." komentar pria beriris _hazel_ itu.

"Ya. Aku rindu rumah ini, Ichigo. Sangat. Tapi aku tidak ingin kita tinggal di sini atau menjualnya. Aku ingin rumah ini hanya memiliki kenangan sebagai keluarga Kuchiki. Itu saja." Rukia tersenyum dan mengunci pintu rumah itu kembali, dan meletakkan karangan bunga di depan pintunya. "Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah orangtuamu. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu."

.

.

**The End**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Pertama-tama... Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Huaaaa, bagaimana ceritanya? Menurut Anda, ini genre apa yaa?

Hmm... ini oneshot pertama saya, dan langsung saya bikin panjang. Sebenernya, bikinnya udah dari bulan lalu, tapi sempet stuck dan ga punya waktu ngelanjutin, jadi maaf kalo jalan ceritanya rada nggak nyambung._. Maaf juga kalo ngebosenin _

Ohya, soal kematian Hisana-Byakuya, maaf kalau agak dipaksakan. Sebenernya saya pengen bikin cerita perampokan di bank, tapi jadi makin panjang ceritanya, dan makin males ngetiknya saya :p

Hehehe... Ya sudah kalau begitu, kritik dan masukannya ditunggu, ya. Terimakasih! Happy Sunday!


End file.
